So you won't be untying me, Severus?
by everworld2662
Summary: A silver, glinting, Death Eater mask covered half of his face, leaving only the feminine lips and the pale, hollowed cheeks bare underneath, but he still looked unbearably handsome. SnapeCrouch Jr. [Slash] Very odd, of course. Don't like, don't read.


"So you won't be untying me, Severus?"

**A/N: Firstly, let me just comment on the vague excellence of _The Goblet of Fire _film I saw last night. Secondly, you may all be scarred for life by the pairing below. To which I can only say, Tough. If you could seriously watch the film and not see the chemistry, then I am disturbed beyond measure. Thirdly, yes it's a slash. Fourthly, enjoy. **

**A/N 2: "_Harry saw a man lying before him, pale-skinned, slightly freckled, with a mop of fair hair._" Is it normal for me to find this description very very hot? Oh, and fair haired or dark haired (like in the movie)…he's still gorgeous. **

**A/N 3: I've taken a mixture from the movie and from the book to construct this scene – for instance, the Dark Mark on one hand, and Snape even being there (McGonagall watched over Crouch in the book, not Snape).**

**A/N 4: Tough to write, very tough to write. I had so much trouble with this! I'm glad I wrote it though – after watching the movie I just _had _to! My only worry is with the character of Crouch. You must understand how I see him. He is a proud, arrogant, self obsessed, cowardly Death Eater, who's only good point is his honesty about the person he is. To me, Crouch Jr doesn't pretend to be anything other than what he is – with the obvious exception of his denying it to his father ("I didn't do it, it wasn't me!"). Oh -- and he has a little problem. Tom Riddle. **

"Bartemius Crouch."

"Severus Snape."

Barty Crouch Jr, lounging lackadaisically against the wall, laughed insolently as Snape moved towards him, wand outdrawn.

"Not changed have you Severus?" He gave a short, ragged sounding cough. Glaring at him closer, Snape thought he looked exceedingly ill – malnourished, pale, drawn, obsessed. His eyes lit up with a fanaticism that worried him. "So I don't suppose you'll be lowering your wand."

There was a short but painful silence. Severus' outstretched hand did not flinch, but it was a near miss.

"Come now, Severus, I'm bound." To underline the fact, he flapped his hands in a helpless yet oddly flamboyant gesture from the end of the long sleeves. One of them was still wrapped haphazardly around his elbow, baring the twisted, charred Dark Mark. Snape spared it a glance, and Crouch followed his gaze.

"Surely you're not going to reproach me _that_, Severus?" The look was evidence itself.

Snarling, Snape bunched up the sleeve of his robe and brandished a pale wrist.

"Tied up and still arrogant as ever, Bartemius." His eyes narrowed. "Though I confess myself relieved to see you more lucid then earlier."

It was Crouch's turn to straighten up. He looked at Snape darkly from under the flop of his hair. "What I said under _Veritaserum_, I meant."

Snape paused, watching him calculatingly, then sighed. "Yes, you made that much clear."

There was another long stretch of silence as Snape made himself comfortable – crouching on the ground before the slumped figure, wand still in hand, a cold expression on his face.

"Ah, Severus. The Dark Lord will not be lenient when he discovers your treachery."

"How you can remain in the service of such a…"

"Tom Riddle is ambitious, nothing more, and nothing less."

"He long ago chose to forgo that name."

"Perhaps." Crouch looked away. "Leaving alliances aside…You do remember that we used to be on the same side, Severus?"

"I do," Snape responded soberly.

_A silver, glinting, Death Eater mask covered half of his face, leaving only the feminine lips and the pale, hollowed cheeks bare underneath, but he still looked unbearably handsome. There was certainly no shame where Crouch was concerned; and that was definitely something to be admired. He wore the Mark on his arm the way a person would wear a diamond bracelet; he almost flaunted it. His barefaced honesty tailored everything to him: his arrogance, his insolence, his dedication_.

"I don't suppose you'll be lowering your wand then, Severus?"

"No." Snape nudged the side of Crouch's face with the latter.

"I'll get free, you understand?" And all at once there was something very feral leaping in his eyes; his entire complexion lit up with the maniacal glow of his obsession, and he struggled at the bonds. "I'll get to him, and…_and I will be honoured by him beyond the dreams of wizards!_"

"You are mad," Snape said dispassionately. There as something faintly disappointed in his tone. "You have gone mad. I fear that Azkaban could easily push you over the brink of insanity."

"Unless I am simply sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss."

Snape's harsh expression flickered. The arm holding the wand flinched visibly, as Crouch cocked his head to the side, and amused expression on his face.

Slowly, with exceedingly controlled movements, Snape laid down his wand on the floor, and, on his knees beside the slumped figure, leaned over, roughly grabbed his collar, and kissed him. A second later, an expression of mingled hate and purest disgust on his face, Snape pulled away, shoving Crouch back against the wall by his shoulders. He got to his feet, brushed off his robes, picked up his wand and replaced it at the Death Eater's neck with a shaking hand.

Bartemius Crouch raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"So you won't be untying me, Severus?"

"No. I won't."

**A/N: "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." **


End file.
